


Realization

by queen_abrin



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I can’t remember the tail guy’s name but he’s briefly mentioned, Mafia AU, My Hero Academia - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: Shoto’s self realization throughout his life up to now. Also a mafia/villain au.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting back into writing so this is just practice! I hope you like it and if you do kudos/comment! You can also talk to me on tumblr at storyalchemist

It was a strange, cold thing, realization. A shiver going down the spine. The feeling of your stomach swooping.  
Shoto had always had a strange childhood. This was not always apparent to him, as he had no other childhoods to compare his own to, apart from his siblings’. Never allowed to go further than the borders of his family’s estates, further than arm’s reach whenever he was allowed outside with a parent. Not like he would’ve wanted to. The men always accompanying them whenever they did go outside creeped him out enough. The constant moving from house to house, city to city, sometimes even temporary stints in other countries. The persistent and sometimes brutal training his father subjected him and his siblings to.  
His father, with a temper as fiery as his quirk was not a patient man. He swiftly punished any behavior he deemed weak, which was almost everything. Shoto had much preferred their mother, who was kind and caring whenever she could be. Before she’d left, the majority of her time was divided between cooking, crying, and talking with her mother. After she’d left, he’d been left with only Fuyumi to patch him up when their father was displeased with him. And he always seemed to be more displeased with him than the others. He’d main awake, aching after practice, wondering that he’d done wrong.  
The first indication of a difference between him and other people had come at a festival when he was eight. He’d only heard of it when Natsuo overheard a maid talking about the event, and so they had all worked hard during their tutoring and training so they could go. Miraculously, their father agreed, pleased with their results and they stepped out of the estate as a family, Shoto holding his sister’s hand.  
He’d been allowed to go with his siblings to play games, as long as they stayed together and near the man their father had sent with them. They were all sat enjoying taiyaki when Shoto noticed a small boy, about his age with a large tail staring at him. He gazed back curiously. The small boy yanked on his mother’s yukata and said something to her when she leant down, too far away for Shoto to hear. She glanced up, saw Shoto looking, picked up her son, and sped off as fast as she could in her yukata, the boy still looking back at him.  
When they got home, Shoto turned to his sister as she helped him undo his jinbei, Toya and Natsuo helping each other. “Fuyumi,” He began, pausing as he slipped off his sandals, “why do people look at us weird?” Toya and Fuyumi paused. “We’re...different. A different type of family than most.” Fuyumi said at last. Shoto could tell the topic made his sister and brother uncomfortable, so he simply nodded and moved on, even though he had a million more questions.  
From that moment onward Shoto began to notice how people looked at him, his siblings, and his parents, specifically his father. He couldn’t believe how longit had taken him to realize how everyone, from the men and women always in their houses to the house staff to strangers on their streets looked at them. At first he couldn’t name the looks, but he’d later come to name them as apprehension. Fear, even. But for a while he simply thought it was the scar on his face.


End file.
